Infierno- (2DOC)MurdocX2D Oneshot
by Uriih
Summary: Todo en la vida del cantante hasta ahora ha sido una miseria, desde la perdida de sus ojos hasta las miles de cicatizes en su cuerpo, sin embargo siempre se ha mantenido callado por el miedo que tiene que el satanista intente algo contra su vida. Pero ¿Que pasaría? Si durante una discución la lengua del vocalista hablase de más, causando la ira y curiosidad del lider...


-¿Y los chicos? Pensé que me esperarían para ir al museo de taxidermia…- hablo con esa mirada triste mientras bajaba de las escaleras, había esperado esa salida todo el día y ahora, se quedaba a solas con _él_.

-Deja de lloriquear, volverán en un rato…- respondió sentado desde el sofá de aquella sala y lobby, odiaba estar a solas con él, y ahora mismo debería volver a su habitación antes de que algo peor sucediera.

-Dame una cerveza rápido.- escucho el chasquido de sus dedos, ordenándole siempre como si fuese un perro o un esclavo más.

 _Muy tarde…_

-Tienes piernas, levántate y ven por ellas…- 2D trago en seco, cuando noto como el mayor se levantaba de aquel sofá y a paso lento y amenazador se acercaba hasta él.

Esa presencia, podias sentir su odio sin siquiera verlo, sus ojos desbordaban toda esa oscuridad, no por nada él era comparado con un demonio... uno cruel y sádico que de hecho amaba verle a sufrir a él en específico.

-Repite eso…- dijo, tomándolo por el cuello dela camisa, acercándolo peligrosamente a su rostro mientras esa mueca desquiciada poco a poco se dibujaba sobre su rostro.

-Dije que…- apenas y pudo decir algo cuando el primer puñetazo golpeo su rostro, tirándolo contra el suelo impactando su cabeza contra él suelo segundos antes de que la bota del mayor oprimiera contra su pecho, pisoteando fuertemente, sacando el aire de sus pulmones.

-Ugh, joder… dios, ¿Qué te?- tocio. Retorciéndose en el suelo, con los ojos abiertos a punto de lagrimear, intentando torpemente reincorporarse hasta que su cabello fue tirado por los dedos del satanista, quien de mala gana lo había alzado, solo para acorralarlo contra las escaleras.

-Nada de mencionar al amigo imaginario frente a mi…- dijo relamiéndose con aquella bífida lengua.- ¿Estas muy agresivo hoy no crees idiota?- apuntando con aquellas afiladas garras hacia su boca, recalcando aquel comportamiento valeroso y estúpido.

-Aléjate de mí…- comportamiento que continúo cuando el peli azul golpease su brazo, alejándolo de su vista, abriéndose unos cuantos pasos lejos de él.

-Por tu culpa mis ojos ya no están, estoy soltero y mi cuerpo tiene todas estas marcas…- dijo mirándole a los ojos, esas cuencas vacías llenas de enojo y rencor que hasta ahora solo había apaciguado gracias a la ayuda de sus compañeros.- ¿Cuál es tu jodido problema conmigo? hasta donde yo sé mi vida ha sido una completa mierda desde que entraste en ella, ¿Por qué no solo…?- no pudo terminar su discurso, de hecho apenas y pudo reaccionar cuando aquellas garras lo tomaron nuevamente por el cuello, clavándose en su carne obligando que su cuerpo volviese a impactar contra la pared fría.

-¿Y quién demonios te crees para hablarme de esa manera? Tu maldito marica, sin talento llorón…- siseo, estrangulando la garganta del muchacho que con no hacía más que mirarlo con aquellas cuencas, no importaba que los globos oculares no estuvieran, Murdoc podía ver el miedo en el chico de cualquier manera, después de todo él era su verdugo personal.

-Mírate, estas aquí gracias a mí, yo forme todo lo que ahora es tu mundo así que deberías mostrar algo de respeto…- sacudió el cuello de Stuart con ira un par de veces más antes de liberarlo.

-Solo fíjate, un chico escuálido y ciego…- y llevar una de sus manos a su mentón, aquel mentón tintado en ese leve color rojizo.- Aunque debo admitir que tu cara es bastante atractiva incluso para mis ojos.- el peli negro amaba todas y cada una de las cicatrices en el cuerpo de su vocalista, el simple hecho de saber que eran todas gracias a él no hacía más que hacerle sentir en lo más alto de su ego, de su gloria, hasta ahora había amado torturar en vida a este pobre ángel con sus insultos y maltratos.

 _Tal vez el chico tenía razón, tal vez debía dejar de joderle con cosas así, tal vez era momento de dejar los golpes a un lado y era hora de arrastrarlo directamente al infierno…_

-Detente… Murdoc, no…- protesto al sentir el contacto de su piel con aquellas asquerosas manos, había deslizado aquellas pesuñas hasta su cuerpo por debajo de la playera para con u rápido movimiento de sus uñas abrirla.

-Silencio…- rasgando la tela, mientras que poco a poco cada trozo de piel marcada se hacía presente ante los ojos del satanista.- Tenías razón Stu, te he hecho cosas terribles desde el momento en que te vi, pero todas y cada una de ellas te las has ganado a pulso.- hablaba con ese tono amable, hipócrita y odioso que Stuart de hecho odiaba… pero no importa cuánto pidiese o suplicara, ni siquiera cuanto forcejeara e intentara soltarse de su agarre, simplemente no lograría nada; Nada que no fuera complacer los enfermos pensamientos de Murdoc quien solo se deleitaba ante el miedo y desesperación de su presa.

-Déjame ahora compensarlo, déjame terminar de joderte por completo…- susurro en su oído segundos antes de morderlo, de manera salvaje y dolorosa logrando que aquella sangre se asomara y resbalase por su cuello poco a poco cayendo sobre su pecho.

-Ugh, no aléjate…- gimoteo cuando los dedos de su captor entraron en él, irrumpiendo en sus entrañas solo para abrirse paso hasta _ese_ lugar; su cuerpo se estremeció cuando ese calor infernal comenzaba a quemarlo.

-¡No te muevas maldito marica!..- ordeno Murdoc, quien estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia sobre el esclavo frente a sus ojos; lo odiaba, esa cara linda, esos ojos negros tan oscuros e infernales como su alma misma.

-No te muevas…- desde hacía tanto tiempo había querido tenerlo de esa manera, poseerlo como algo totalmente suyo, tenerlo doblegado ante esos placeres obscenos que le encantaban

-Joder, Murdoc…- el quejido salió de su boca cuando el peli negro entrara de golpe en él, desgarrando poco a poco su cuerpo hasta que profanara al total su cuerpo.

-Shh…- volvió a ronronear mientras que su boca se posaba fuertemente contra la suya, mordiendo su labio inferior haciendo caso omiso a los gimoteos y lágrimas que poco a poco comenzaban a brotar en el rostro del menor.

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué te hice?- pregunto al sujeto delante de él mientras sentía la calidez de la sangre bajando por su barbilla, misma que fue probada por este.

-Aparecer frente a mí, te topaste con el demonio equivocado cariño…- respondió, relamiendo aquel rojo de sus labios con su lengua de esa manera tan escalofriante.

-¡Lo siento… perdóname!- suplico finalmente con esa voz angelical, esa melodiosa y preciosa voz que el demonio por alguna razón amaba, le encantaba oírle pedir clemencia, algo irónico puesto que aquí el único culpable no era nadie más que Murdoc, y este ahora mismo no sentía ni una pisca de remordimiento… por lo menos no ahora mismo

-Tsk, no me mires con esos ojos de cachorro…- chasqueo la lengua cuando esa mirada llorosa se posó sobre él, tan inocente, llena de dolor… amaba esa mirada, pero por alguna razón algo dentro de él esa pequeña conciencia que un poseía le decía que debía detenerse. -Mírate, estas excitado porque te estoy violando eres un asqueroso Stu.- maldijo esta vez mientras colocaba al chico de espaldas, esa vocecita en su cabeza no funcionaría si no lo miraba o eso era lo que él esperaba.

-Si quieres que te perdone solo tienes que estar aquí cada vez que te llame, responder cada orden que te diga y serme de utilidad cuando lo ordene…- gruño mientras continuaba con sus embestidas, esta vez más profundas mientras tomaba al chico por sus caderas de manera brusca, encargándose de dejar bien marcadas sus uñas sobre aquel cuerpo.

-¡Lo hare!… ¡Perdóname, perdóname…!- Murdoc noto los rasguños que iban dibujándose en la pared mientras sus gritos bañados en dolor y éxtasis fueron un boleto de entrada para que el demoniaco chico a sus espaldas terminara dentro suyo, impregnando su cuerpo como suyo al correrse.

-Muy bien Stu, buen chico…- dijo finalmente con voz ronca, buscando entre su bolsillo mientras terminaba de tranquilizar su respiración; tomando un cigarrillo y colocándolo en sus labios. Mirando como el peli azul lo miraba a sus pies, aquellos tonos rojizos y lágrimas pegaban de puta madre con él.

-Ahora porque no levantas tu culito y vas a tráeme esa cerveza…- una nueva sonrisa satisfecha se formó sobre su rostro, mostrando aquellos puntiagudos y pútridos dientes; y es que sabía que entre sus garras tenia a ese ángel, precioso y manejable a su antojo.

Y así seria, y así será hasta que él lo diga… porque por algo era considerado esa bestia, ese demonio. Porque no le importaba a cuantos y a quienes se llevara entre las piernas para cumplir sus oscuros deseos, su palabra era la ley en aquel sitio, su estudio, su hogar su infierno.


End file.
